1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for culturing cells, and in particular relates to a method for transferring cells to carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The three principal parts of tissue engineering comprise cells, signals and scaffolds. The basic process for tissue engineering comprises culturing cells in vitro to reach a sufficient cell mount, filling the cells into the scaffolds, and culturing the cells in the scaffolds. Optionally, a chemical substance or growth factor is needed for promoting cell differentiation. However, in order to increase the efficiency for cells to attach to scaffolds, the scaffold needs to be chemically modified, or during cell culturing other devices or processes are needed.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 00419367 discloses a method to increase the efficiency for cells to attach to scaffolds, wherein the surface of a substrate is applied with a surface modifier composed of CBD-RGD.
Taiwan Patent No. I233449 discloses another method to increase the efficiency for cells to attach to scaffolds, wherein cells are attached to porous hydrophilic scaffolds filled in the culture tanks, by vertically oscillating medium levels disposed between culture tanks.
However, chemically modifying scaffolds is complicated, and a simple and effective method for transferring cells to carriers is needed.